vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin
Who is Erin? Erin is a shadow that was constructed by a witch named Agaba and seeks a purpose and her lost memories. She has made companions with the members of Aegis and has been a student of Arcadum and Lucien. She is played by SilentOne. Lore Erin woke up in a cave with glowing white flowers. An old woman draped a cloak on her form and left her there for whatever reason. History/Biography Introduction Erin made her appearance with her group of friends in the Magic Library meeting people such as Shade, Belle, Sky, Yuki, Zabson, and Savage. In one particular mission they sought out the help of Miss Universe to give them advice and from their Erin’s connection to The Renegades (who Miss Universe associated with frequently) began to grow. With this connection to the makeshift hero group she soon encountered Arcadum, another associate of The Renegades, and soon was taken under his wing. Training Under Arcadum Erin sought out the teachings of Arcadum and was granted status as one of his students around the same time SciFri, Oblivious, Folkona, and Satchi were also being trained to use the runes Arcadum had gifted them. During this training Arcadum gave Erin the temporary feeling of touch by forcing her form within Oblivious’s body. Meeting Aladrin During a quest Vincent Von Kingsley and his group are heading to hell to try and save their friend Noru’s soul. During this adventure Erin periodically shows up to help however on her first time appearing she was able to identify another shadow amongst them. This other shadow she was seeing was Aladrin a demon who was forced to follow Noru and was appeared as a shadowy Vincent. With Erins help she was able to identify Aladrin to the group as well as give the shadow some company. During her time around Aladrin she would flirt with the demon while also trolling him by translating him incorrectly to the rest of the group. Personality Erin is an inquisitive, curious creature. She is constantly swaying around talking to people. Logical in thinking and understands emotions to an extent but certain emotions like shame and love are foreign concepts. Powers & Abilities * Intangible - Erin is unable to be touched by non magical means. * Invisibility - Erin can fade into shadows becoming invisible. * Shadow Travel - Erin can travel through shadows to reach places quicker. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Sethia Sethia is a chaos devil of pride, lust, and envy. She is the sister of Konton and frequently trains with the members of Aegis. Dolly Dolly is a doll who is a servant to Evee. She is loyal to her master after she answered a question correctly and stabbed Vincent to defend her. Liara Silverfang Liara Silverfang is a werewolf in Arcadum’s Forbidden Knowledge RP Group. After graduation she has been seen appearing in The Purple Lotus. ??? A moth girl who is part of (TBA). She is very obedient to her ruler and can possess an ability that puts her enemies to sleep. Trivia * Erin is often mistaken for a pawn chess piece. * The newest version of her avatar was made by Bream. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/IamtheSilentOne * Twitter: https://twitter.com/silentonetweets Gallery File:Erin Profile 2.jpg File:Erin Campfire.jpg File:Erin Lucien.jpg|Erin and her teacher Lucien Category:People Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:SilentOne's Characters